


Trickery

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2019, F/M, Secrets, Sweet, seductive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Sorry for the miss yesterday, but the wifi was just not cooperating with me yesterday to allow me to write. So, I'm hoping to combine yesterday with today's prompt. I hope you all enjoy the one-shot.





	Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the miss yesterday, but the wifi was just not cooperating with me yesterday to allow me to write. So, I'm hoping to combine yesterday with today's prompt. I hope you all enjoy the one-shot.

It was a cloudless day. The sun was bright and shining with no signs of dimming anytime soon. Although it was hot, there was a pretty good wind that it made the day perfect to walk in. Or, do a photo shoot and model your father's clothing expansion. Sadly, it was in leather. Black leather. Tight, black leather. 

"Think of spaghetti, Adrien. You are eating momma's spaghetti." The photographer motioned Adrien as he smiled more to the point where it could break his face. 

"No! This is not working!" He exclaimed in despair. "Take five." 

Adrien walked away and sat back in his chair relaxing in the chair provided for him. He grabbed his water bottle and drank it all. 

"Hard day?" He hears a voice behind and sees it is his amazing girlfriend. 

"Marinette, what are you doing here?!" He got out of his chair to hug his girlfriend. 

"I decided it was a purrfect day to walk in the park," She punned as she teasingly smiled at her boyfriend. 

They both revealed their identities and were they happy. They started to date after the second week when Marinette accidentally revealed her feelings about him. The two were Paris most perfect couple beside Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

"My lady, did you just pun?" He raised his eyebrows wagging them up and down. 

"Down, Kitty. Just enjoy it while you can." They both laughed as they soaked up each others presence. 

"Adrien! Get back here. You got thirty seconds to spare!" yelled one of the assistants

"Coming," yelled Adrien as he sighed in agitation from having to leave his bug.

"Looks like you got to go." She said in her most beautiful voice she always used whenever he was putting his mask up. He always put it down for Nino, her, and Plagg. 

"See you soon, princess." He walked back to the shoot and started to work again. But, even with the break, it wasn't what the photographer was looking for. 

"You! You're his girlfriend, yes?" The photographer asked as Marinette was dragged to the shoot. Adrien growled lowly as he saw them touch her. 

_Mine! His mind hissed._

"Yes."

"Good. Get this girl prepped up. I want her back in one of the designs and here by three minutes." The photographer commanded as she was whisked away to the stylists. 

"What are you doing?" He asked as his eyes followed his lovely Mari. 

"You'll see." 

By the time she was brought back, Adrien was frustrated. He was becoming hard to work with, but it soon dropped as he saw his beautiful Ladybug. She was dressed in a tight black tank top that accented her hips. The cute shorts that were leather and didn't leave anything hidden to the imagination. Her face was highlighted in little makeup and her hair was down. She was covered in a black crop top jacket that was leather. Adrien could feel the drool coming out of his mouth as he took her in. 

He gulped, "Marinette?" 

_Three minutes ago..._

_"We need you to seduce him." The stylist said bluntly._

_"What?!" She exclaimed._

_"He needs to be edgy and dangerous. What better way than having his girlfriend getting him up. Making him, wild." The male stylist continued describing as he worked on her clothes and makeup._

_"But! I'm not seductive." She blushed at the word._

_"Honey, it isn't that hard. With the way you dressed and the way you act, you can have a man begging for you."  She was soon looking like a hot but not slutty woman and was guided out._

_"We're counting on you, hun. Make it count." The female said as she took Marinette out._

"Adrien." She practically purred his name. "C'mon, hot stuff, is that all you're going to do." She teased him as her hands went up to his chest slowly, tantalizingly slow. 

"Marinette," his voice practically growled as he was brought to the edge with this girl. She was killing him. 

"Well?" She leaned in close to place a teasing kiss on the corners of his lips to roll her hips on his. 

He quickly placed his hands on her hips and quickly took control. He was a male, and he wasn't going to be the only one teased. He kissed her where her ear and neck meet and bit her on the earlobe. 

"Adrien." Her voice didn't moan but it was affected by him. He could work with that. 

"God, Mari, you're so sweet." His hands ran all over her body. He completely forgot everything and just focused on her. 

His lips went down and butterfly kisses all the way to her throat to bite it at her pulse. 

"Adrien." She moaned at last and he smirked at the sound. 

"That's a wrap!" The moment was broken and both were blushing red as they realized they were in public. She coughed and began to stutter and Adrien reached up to rub his neck and practically shrank to hide away. 

"Well, you definitely know how to seduce a man, kid." Marinette was patted on the back as the stylists got the two kids back in their own clothes.

Adrien's face was pure shock when the secret was revealed. He was on auto-pilot after everything and was lead away to see his still blushing girlfriend. 

He felt his own face blush and quickly broke away from the stylists to her. All he could see was her teasing and kissing him. It left his dick straining his pants, but no one decided to mention it. 

He grabbed her hand and the two ran away to her house. 

"Young love." One of the stylists sighed. 

"I wonder if they'are going to finish their activities?" The photographer asked out loud. 

The rest of them shrug and decided unanimously to not talk about this to the Agreste or their assistants about it. 

_Bonus_

_"Ahh. Adrien." Marinette cried as she was teased more._

_"Are you ever going to do that again?" He asked._

_"No!" She was starting to fail around at his touch._

_"I don't know, are you sure." He purred._

_"YES!" He chuckled as he released his hold on her._

_She started to regain her breath as she glared at him._

_"I hate it when you tickle me. Especially my sides." She pouted at her boyfriend._

_He took one of the macaroons from the plate as placed half of it in his mouth._

_"Then, why don't we do something else."_

_"Gladly." She took a bite of the macaroon and the two began to make out after that._


End file.
